En tu carne
by MariSeverus
Summary: En tu carne, quise vivir yo, una vez. En tu aliento, me fui a dormir una vez.


**************************Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

_Lo perdía, realmente lo estaba perdiendo. Jamás había sentido tal dolor, como aquel. Tenía miedo, no quería verlo ir para siempre. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Llevaban tantos años sin verse. Ella lo extrañaba, ella debía decirle toda la verdad. Ella tenía que decirle, que sentía, que amaba aún._

_Lo sabía, el día final se acercaba con apremio. Él se iría, ella había despreciado a una alma negra, que lo único que necesitaba era cariño, era perdón. Sonreía al imaginarse su rostro. ¡Él tenía que regresar, con lo que estaba a punto de decirle!_

_Caminó a rastras, a través de los pasillos. Lo entendía, desde el primer momento en que lo habían mencionado. Ellos se irían esa noche y no iban a volver. Al menos, podía convencerlo de quedarse, de no partir por las razones equivocadas. Su túnica hasta la cabeza, para que nadie pudiera reconocerla._

_Vestida de negro, por los pasillos. Sintiendo las sombras, que aquella túnica le daba a su amado. Claro, ese era el negro del que tanto hablaba. ¡Si ya hasta se sentía uno de ellos! Estaba a lo lejos, mirando al cielo. Sabía que la mirada de dolor, era suya. Era por ella._

_Intentó acercarse con parsimonia, que no la detectaran. Al menos, solo él podría saber de su existencia. Ni siquiera James, tenía en cuenta que ella se había ido. No podía soportarlo más._

_Mientras intentaba llegar, unos fuertes brazos la retuvieron y ella forcejeó inútilmente. Sus quejidos de dolor, no tardaron en aparecer, cuando aquel hombre había cerrado sus brazos alrededor de ella. Esa dulce voz, alarmó a joven que buscaba. A Severus Snape._

_La miró, sorprendido, con el corazón dándole tumbos. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Ella, Lily, le miraba con tristeza, implorándole a su buen juicio. Se encaminó hacia el muchacho y pidió que la soltaran. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió._

_- ¡He dicho que la suelten!- le espetó y el hombre, la arrojó en su dirección. Severus retrocedió, pero de todas formas, la sostuvo. Lily sollozaba, no podía perderlo. Lo perdería. _

_Snape no dijo nada. ¿Qué debía decir? La dejó, la soltó allí con mucho cuidado. Aún no era capaz de hacerle daño. Se lo haría a sí mismo._

_- Adiós- le confesó, con una voz suave._

_Antes de irse, Lily había hecho un movimiento imperioso. Lo había detenido, con abrazo. No lo dejaría ir, sin escucharla primero. Tenía que decirle, lo mucho que lo sentía. Sabía, que James y sus amigos, habían sido muy mezquinos con él. Aunque él, él era oscuro de por sí. Solo le faltaba ese empujón._

_- No quiero que lo hagas. Severus, por favor no lo hagas._

_- Vete con Potter. Estarás más segura._

_- ¡No voy a dejarte ir! ¡Ellos van a lastimarte!_

_Severus se soltaba violentamente y Lily, retrocedió un poco. Ella le miraba con angustia, pero entendía que él, no la necesitaba._

_- Eso debiste pensarlo antes._

_- ¡Fuiste tú, quién me insultó!_

_- Fuiste tú, quién decidió abandonarme a mi suerte- dijo el muchacho- adiós Lily. Buena suerte._

_- ¡Severus, espera!_

_No supo más de él y no podía dejar de pensar. Sola, en la oscuridad, tuvo una idea alocada. Una idea inútil e innecesaria en todo sentido práctico. Caminó más allá, con su túnica sobre la cabeza. Ella, iría a dónde él fuese. Así tuviera que sacrificarse._

_Miró a James, que dormía con mucha calma en un sofá. Se despedía de él, pero su corazón tenía que seguir a alguien. Se había ido a vivir con él, en su aliento. Reclamaba por un último beso y debía tenerlo, le urgía._

_Y así, Lily Evans, desapareció en la oscuridad. Lo siguió a los confines del infierno y allí lo encontró. Se pondría esa marca, esa asquerosa marca. ¡Ella debía detenerlo! Se enroló en las filas y lo miraba a lo lejos. Si pudiera, si pudiera..._

_- ¡Severus!- chilló, cuando él ya tuviera su marca tenebrosa. Cuando estuviera solitario, en un silencioso salón. Otra vez esa voz que le acosaba. ¿Cuándo dormiría en paz? Pero no, esa voz era muy real._

_- ¡Lily!- su garganta se secó y su pulso, se paralizó- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?_

_- ¡Lo hiciste, pero aún estás a tiempo! ¡Vámonos!- susurró, halándole de uno de sus brazos. Severus, no se movió._

_- Lily ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Vete!_

_- No, ¡No quiero irme sin ti!- rogó la jovencita, desesperada. Severus negó con la cabeza. A la transformación, ya no se le decía que no._

_- Lo siento, yo me quedo- dijo y Lily, se echaba a llorar, desesperada aún._

_- ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego, Severus!- sollozó y dolía. Dolía ver sus ojos verdes como esmeralda, rojos y alicaídos. Sonrió con mucha calma y apartó un mechón de cabello, de su rostro. Si hubiese sido como el fuego, de ese rojizo, seguro lo quemaba._

_- Adiós Lily. ¿Querías hacer tu vida con James? Hazla. Hazla sin mí._

_- ¡Severus, no lo hagas!_

_No continuó su predicamento. Aquel joven de torpe andar y de gestos apresurados, como si le persiguieran, la tomó imperiosamente y la besó. La estaba dejando ir, pero quería que su aliento y su carne, se fueran a vivir con ella. La estaba rechazando, pero estaba bien. Ella, ya lo había rechazado. Él bebió sus lágrimas, como un elixir que le daría fuerza. _

_- Severus, ¿Con quién estás hablando?- la socarrona voz, que ya conocía. Bellatrix Lestrange se acercaba._

_- Vete...- le susurraba, colocando su túnica para cubrirla completamente. Ella solo lloraba, ella estaba destrozada- Vete y no vuelvas._

_- ¡Severus, te he dicho que ¿Con quién estás hablando?! Apresúrate, que tenemos que ir a matar a esa sangre sucia de Evans y compañía._

_No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía ser cierto. ¡Ya entendía por que la despachaba! ¡Por qué no quería verla! No se atrevió a mirarla y solo asintió, mientras Bellatrix se marchaba con mucha calma. No la había observado, ella era tan poca cosa, que no la vio en las sombras._

_- Es eso entonces. Eres rencoroso, lo sabía. Ahora lo entiendo._

_- No quise...Perdóname._

_- Ahora quieres matarme. Entiendo..._

_- Era mejor, si no te lo decía. Era mejor...._

_- Por supuesto. Las ratas siempre se arrastrarán. Guarda tu aliento, guarda tus besos._

_Y nunca volvió a saber de ella. Supo, cuando la profecía había escuchado. Recordó que la amaba y trató de convencer a su señor tenebroso. Ella ya lo sabía, sabía que él la había mandado a matar y bueno, la había condenado. Ahora, ella enfrentaría esa batalla, por su culpa. De todas formas, la sangre y el dolor de la venganza, se encargarían de tragárselo hasta la saciedad._


End file.
